


Close Quarters

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Egg beater challenge story. Also a 'Closed Spaces' challenge story.





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Close Quarters by Ravenne

31-Oct-97  
Short Story Challenge

Well, er ... this isn't exactly as short as it's supposed to be. <looking sheepish> (I tried to keep it to 500 words, I really did, I failed miserably, but I tried!) But, here it is anyway, about 870 words (eek--sorry!). And I missed the "closed spaces" challenge from whenever it was issued, so this could maybe be seen as my ridiculously-belated contribution to that one too. (Maybe? <g>)

Rated NC-17, and I don't own these guys.

* * *

Close Quarters  
by Ravenne ()

Krycek zipped up his fly and turned to wash his hands. He glanced in the mirror, eyes skimming the reflection of the man who stood just a little too close behind him. "This bathroom isn't big enough for the two of us, Mulder."

His former partner smirked, folding his arms. "I thought it was rather cozy myself."

Krycek ran his hands under the small stream of water from the sink. "Mulder, people are going to notice that we're both in here, even if no one saw us come in. Where did you think I was going to go, down ... the ... drain ... " His voice trailed off, eyes widening as he watched Mulder draw a strange-looking instrument from a pocket of his trenchcoat. The dark haired-agent fingered it thoughtfully, running one thumb along the coiled steel handle, tiny smile playing at one corner of his mouth. Then he looked up to meet Krycek's gaze in the mirror, eyes gleaming with dark mischief.

Krycek felt his mouth go dry, and he swallowed. "Mulder, what--" His voice cracked, and he had to clear his throat, gaze slipping from Mulder's face to the unexpected object he held loosely in one hand. "What's that?"

Mulder's lips parted in an alluring half-smile, eyes hooded. "I think you know what this is, Krycek."

Krycek turned around and backed against the tiny sink, staring down at the implement in Mulder's hand. "How--how did you get that on the plane?" he wanted to know, voice just slightly faint.

Mulder chuckled, taking a step forward. "What would they have thought I was going to do with it, Krycek? Hijack the plane?" He reached out and very delicately trailed cool steel wires down each of Krycek's cheeks, then down his throat and over his thin t-shirt. He smiled slightly at Krycek's sharp intake of breath as Mulder slowly rolled the circular head across his former partner's chest, from nipple to nipple and back again. A brief, downward glance confirmed what he had already suspected; Krycek's cock was fully erect and straining against the confines of his jeans.

"Kinky bastard," Krycek breathed hoarsely, eyes bright and fixed on the object with which Mulder was softly touching him.

"Right. I forgot." Mulder ran the implement over Krycek's lips, and the green-eyed young man opened his mouth slightly to touch the wired with his tongue. "You're completely straitlaced, right, Krycek? Vanilla. My innocent, angelic ... saint. Am I right?" He ran the object over the bulge between Krycek's legs, and whispered. "Where do you want this?"

Krycek swallowed hard, unable to look away. "You know where."

Mulder chuckled again. "And he calls me kinky. Drop 'em, Krycek."

Fumbling with his zipper, Krycek got his jeans open again and shoved them down his thighs. Mulder bent forward to whisper in his ear. "Up against the wall and spread 'em."

Krycek did as he was told, bracing himself with one hand on either side of the mirror, and closed his eyes. A moment later he felt one of Mulder's fingers slip inside him, coated with something cool and slick--Krycek didn't even want to think about what it might be. He drew in a long, ragged breath and tried to remember where they were.

Soon the finger was withdrawn and replaced with something thin, cold, and hard. Krycek gasped, and he could hear Mulder laughing softly behind him.

"Hey, Krycek."

"W-what?"

"How many FBI agents can fit into an airplane bathroom?"

"I don't kn-aahh!" His words disintegrated into something like a moan as Mulder slowly began to rotate the object inside him. Krycek groaned loudly, and then Mulder's hand was clapped over his mouth.

"Shh, don't make noise, Krycek, these walls sure aren't soundproof. Hold still, too--don't want you hurting yourself with this, do we?"

Be quiet and hold still. Krycek did his best to comply with the torturous instructions as Mulder moved the implement within him; his cock was almost screaming for attention but both of Mulder's hands were busy and Krycek didn't dare move his own.

>From outside, someone knocked on the door, and a woman's voice called, "Sir? We're ready for takeoff. If you could please return to your seat--"

"Be there in a minute," Mulder responded easily, and gave the object one final twist within Krycek's body. The other man let out a raw groan, muffled by the hand over his mouth, and came; thick, milky liquid spurted across the mirror and into the sink. Mulder slowly withdrew the implement from his former partner, and tentatively removed his hand. Krycek gasped, sagging against the sink. Mulder smiled.

"We're going to have to clean that up, you know," he remarked casually.

Krycek jerked his pants back up. "Jesus-fucking-Christ, Mulder," he said hoarsely, "how do you plan on getting us out of this? I just came from being fucked with a goddamn *kitchen wisk* in a goddamn *airplane bathroom*--how the hell do you--"

Mulder smiled engagingly. "I'll think of something. Clean yourself up, Krycek, and get started on the mirror while you're at it. You can't go out there like that."

>From overhead a tinny voice chittered cheerfully: "Thank you for choosing Delta Airlines. We hope that your flight will be an enjoyable one ... "

End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, you gotta admit it's a devious writer who can mean nothing in two directions at the same time."  
\--Walt Kelly


End file.
